Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a wearable device. And, most particularly, the present specification relates to a wearable device that can generate reference data and measurement data and that can obtain a weight of an object that is to be measured (hereinafter referred to as a “measurement object”) by comparing the two different data sets.
Discussion of the Related Art
With the technical evolution, research and development of wearable devices are being accelerated. Herein, a wearable device refers to a device that can be naturally and easily worn on a user's body, such as clothing or accessories, i.e., watches, glasses, rings, and so on. Since the wearable device is being worn on the user's body, bio-signals of the user may be detected by using diverse types of sensors. Accordingly, by detecting a bio-signal, which is generated by the user's motion of holding lifting a specific object, the wearable device may estimate the weight of the corresponding object.
However, since the bio-signal corresponds to a signal that is generated in accordance with the physical movements and physical characteristics of the user, the bio-signal may be differently detected with respect to each user even in the same situation. Accordingly, even in case multiple users are each holding an object having the same weight, the respective bio-signal may be detected differently. As a result, it may be disadvantageous in that the accuracy of the weight of the held object, which is estimated by using the bio-signal, may be degraded.